We, Go Public!
by nyukkunyuk
Summary: Sigh lagi-lagi SM menkonfirmasi hubungan para artis yang ada dalam naungannya. Lalu kapan hubungan Donghae dan Eunhyuk akan go public? Bisakah hubungan kedua makhluk itu go public? bagaimana reaksi ELF terutama HaeHyuk shipper? Mau tau ceritanya? Silahkan baca saja XD/ HaeHyuk Fanfiction/ One Shoot/ Warning: BL/Boys Love/Typos/DLDR!


**We, Go Public!**

**A HaeHyuk Fanfiction**

**By Nyukkunyuk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: BL/Boys Love/Typos/DLDR!**

_Italic – Lyrics_

**_Lyrics by Super Junior KRY ft Eunhyuk – One Love_**

**_Super Junior Marry You_**

**_4 Man – Propose song_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_. _**

**_Happy Reading~_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hey.. hey.. hey..

Kau tahu Super Junior?

Tahu?

Tidak?

Masa?

Ah~ sudahlah.. tak usah kita debatkan. Lebih baik sekarang aku mengajakmu ke dorm Super Junior. Kalian mau?

Baiklah~ Ayo!

Dorm itu tampak sepi, ya.. nampaknya sebagian besar member sedang sibuk dengan segala jadwal mereka.

Eh, lalu itu siapa?

Kan aku mengatakan sebagian besar member, tidak semuanya, iya kan?

Ya, jadi dia yang disana yang tengah memelototi layar laptop berukuran 14 inci itu tentunya adalah salah satu member yang yaa mungkin saja sedang tidak ada jadwal.

Sigh~ tapi mau seribut apapun kita membicarakan dia, namja yang dikenal sebagai dancing machine di super junior itu malah sama sekali tak terusik, ya. ck!

Penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dia lihat?

Berminat untuk mengintip?

Baiklah~ tapi ku perlu ku ingatkan, dia tak sedang menonton apapun yang berbau yadong, tidak sama sekali, ingat itu!

**'SM MENGKONFIRMASI KEBENARAN HUBUNGAN BAEKHYUN DAN TAEYEON'**

Huooo mata Eunhyuk membulat saat dia membaca salah satu headline berita yang sedang marak itu.

Sigh~ ini pemberitaan yang kesekian yang menyatakan bahwa SM mengkonfirm hubungan para artis yang berada dibawah naungannya.

Bibir plump itu agak mengerucut. Oh my, siapa yang tak ingin hubungannya diketahui orang banyak?

Yah~ setidaknya jika kau memiliki seorang kekasih yang juga terjun di dunia hiburan ini dan banyak yang mengklaimnya sebagai kekasihnya, apalagi ditambah berita-berita bodoh yang kadang dengan seenaknya memasangkan kekasih mu dengan artis lain siapa yang tidak kesal coba?

Huh, sungguh Eunhyuk sangat iri dengan para artis-artis yang dengan santainya bisa memberitahukan hubungannya dengan kekasih mereka pada khalayak ramai.

Sigh~ kan kan kan Eunhyuk juga ingin hubungannya dengan.. emmm.. Dong..Hae.. juga diketahui masyarakat luas.

Eh? Donghae?

Iyaaa.. Donghae yang itu.. Donghae yang juga merupakan salah satu member Super Junior.

Yap, Donghae yang sering di pasangkan dengannya. Donghae yang itu.. Yang kekanakan, kadang menyebalkan, yang sialnya bermuka tampan tapi sangat Eunhyuk sayang. Iya benar sekali. Donghae yang itu.

Sigh~ lalu kenapa Eunhyuk ingin memberitahukan hubungannya pada khalayak ramai?

Ya tentu saja jawabannya supaya tidak ada pemberitaan bodoh yang sering memasangkannya dengan artis-artis lain, hiks.. kan namja pabo tapi tampan dan bertubuh wow itu milik Eunhyuk, bukan milik Sandara, Jaekyung atau siapapun lah itu yang sering dipasang-pasangkan dengan Donghae-NYA.

Iya, DONGHAE-NYA.

Donghae milik Eunhyuk, camkan itu!

Sigh~ kembali Eunhyuk menghembuskan napas dengan bibir yang agak di poutkan itu.

Huh! Pemberitaan ini merusak moodnya dipagi hari, tsk!

Tapi matanya masih tertuju pada artikel dengan foto Taeyeon dan Baekhyun yang terpampang di depannya. Iris kecoklatannya tak sengaja menatap judul artikel lain yang masih membahas seputar hubungan artis SM itu.

**TANGGAPAN IDOL K-POP SOAL HUBUNGAN TAEYEON DAN BAEKHYUN**

Judul dari artikel itu menarik perhatian pemuda 4 April itu. Dengan segera jemari nya pun mengklik artikel tersebut.

_1.__Anggota girl group A "Aku sebenarnya cemburu tapi juga takut dengan Agensi". "Bagaimana aku tidak cemburu ketika agensi mengumumkan bahwa mereka resmi berkencan? Agensiku pastinya membantah hal tersebut lebih dari apapun. Mereka pastinya menganggap itu adalah hal yang dapat merugikan penggemar"_

Eunhyuk mematung, huaaah rasanya apa yang diucapkan di artikel ini benar adanya. Jika dia meminta Sooman ahjussi untuk mengkonfirm hubungannya dengan sang tambatan hati, yang ada pasti dia ditolak mentah-mentah, hiks.. haeeeeeeeeee.. hiks.. koq mendadak rasanya Eunhyuk ingin menangis. Namja itu kembali melanjutkan bacaannya.

_2.__Anggota boyband B"Mengapa kau tanyakan itu padaku? Aku rasa hubungan percintaan harus tetap jadi rahasia. Apalagi di usiaku sekarang. Jatuh cinta bukanlah hal yang dapat kau hindari dengan mudah. Namun demi penggemar dan imej kita masing-masing, sangat penting untuk tetap menjadikannya rahasia, bukan?"_

Eunhyuk tampak mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Agak setuju dengan pendapat si artis ini. Apa kata ELF nanti kalau mereka tahu bahwa dia memang benar ada hubungan spesial dengan salah satu visual SJ itu?

Apa mereka akan menerima hubungan keduanya?

Atau justru sebaliknya?

Malah jadi membenci mereka bahkan tak lagi menjadi keluarga ELF, oh tidak. Terlalu banyak yang harus dipertaruhkan bahkan untuk sekedar mengatakan status mu, ck.

"Lee Hyukjae? Kau kah itu?" Ucap sebuah suara dan dengan terburu-buru namja itu segera mengclose aplikasi internetnya itu.

"O-Oh hyung. Kau tak ada jadwal?" Tanyanya agak terbata, tak menyangka bahwa ada orang lain dalam dorm di hari ini.

"Hu-um, begitulah. Jadwalku dimulai siang nanti. Kau sedang apa? Kenapa bicaramu terbata begitu?" Ucap namja dengan surai kehitaman itu.

"Apa masih ada makanan disini? Perutku lapar" Ucapnya dengan nada agak sedikit manja –tak biasanya-

"Errr.. tidak.. tidak ada. Aku hanya sedang bermain games.. hehehe..Kurasa aku bisa menyiapkannya untukmu jika kau mau" Tawar Eunhyuk yang membuat senyuman lebar terukir di paras sang hyung.

"Aneh sekali monyet itu" Ucap Heechul kemudian segera duduk didepan laptop yang ditinggal sang empunya.

"Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?" Ucapnya lagi sembari membuka layar laptop Eunhyuk yang disambut dengan foto semua memeber SJ sebagai wallpapernya. Namja itu menggedikkan bahunya kemudian membuka aplikasi internet dan alangkah kagetnya dia melihat tab-tab yang berisi artikel tentang artis-artis SM yang dinyatakan resmi memiliki kekasih.

"Hee? Apa-apaan monyet itu?" ucapnya masih beromonolog sembari membaca beberapa artikel tersebut.

Tapi..

Tak lama matanya membulat sempurna.

"Jangan bilang dia juga ingin Go Publik?"

.

.

.

.

"WE GOT MARRIED!?" Pekik Eunhyuk sembari membulatkan matanya sementara sang manager malah mengangguk semangat.

"Iya, WGM. Kau mau kan, Eunhyukkie?" tawar sang prince manager dengan mata berbinar.

Gulp~ Eunhyuk menelah ludahnya membasahi kerongkongannya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering setelah mendengar berita bahwa dirinya ditawari menjadi salah satu couple di reality show yang terkenal di Korea Selatan itu.

"Ta-tapi, hyung"

"Ayolah Eunhyukkie. Ini tawaran yang cukup bagus untukmu, eoh? Ketenaran mu akan bertambah dan oh! Yang paling penting ELF bisa melihatmu lebih sering. Mereka juga pasti senang, ya kan?" Ucap Jung Hoon memotong perkataan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Ayolah Hyukkie.. mau ya? kau mau melewatkan kesempatan ini, eoh? Oh ayolah. Kau mau kan?" Jung Hoon masih setia membujuk sang dancing machine rupanya.

"Tapi.. Hae.. Hae bagaimana, hyung?" Tanya Eunhyuk sembari menatap dalam sang manager.

"Donghae?" Tanyanya yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan kepala sang Idol

"Haish.. kau tenang saja tak usah dulu memikirkan si ikan itu. Lagi pula ini adalah WGM edisi spesial, mungkin sekitar satu sampai tiga episode paling lama. Ah tidak, aku yakin ini hanya akan menjadi satu episode full saja."  
"Huh?"  
Jung Hoon tampak mengangguk mengiyakan "Karena ini adalah edisi spesial, beda dengan WGM lintas negara. WGM episode spesial ini diadakan dalam rangka persembahan pada para penonton setianya. Ya.. iung-itung refreshing dari konsep WGM yang intinya begitu-begitu saja. Aku yakin para penggemar pasti akan menantikan episode ini. Apalagi jika mereka mengetahui bahwa kau adalah bintang tamunya.. pasti episode ini akan sukses, aku yakin itu" Jelas Jung Hoon berapi-api

"..."

"Haish.. Ayolah Eunhyukkie, dia pasti mengerti. Toh ini hanya reality show kan? Kalau dia benar-benar peduli padamu dan karirmu pasti dia bisa mengerti dan menyetujuinya" Ucap JungHoon sembari melipat tangannya di dada

Hening sejenak. Jung Hoon melirik Eunhyuk dengan ekor matanya dan menghela napas begitu melihat sang dancing machine hanya termenung.

"Ya.. kecuali kau menganggap acara virtual itu kenyataan. Itu pasti beda cerita" Ucap Jung Hoon yang membuat Eunhyuk tersentak dan bangkit dari kursinya.

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Itu tidak mungkin!" Ucap Eunhyuk dengan mata memerah menahan air mata yang entah sejak kapan sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

Senyuman miring sempat terukir di wajah tampan sang manager namun segera ia samarkan.

"Jadi.. kau mau kan? Aku yakin kau orang yang setia begitu pun dengan si ikan itu" Ucapnya kali ini dengan senyuman yang menenangkan.

Eunhyuk menghela napasnya dan kembali terduduk di tempatnya tadi.

Sigh~

"Baiklah"

"Yosh~ kau memang anak baik" Ucapnya sembari mengacak pelan surai hitam sang Dongsaeng. "Tenang saja aku akan membantumu berbicara pada si ikan itu, ara?" Ucapnya lagi sembari merangkul pundak Eunhyuk.

"Ta-tapi.. hyung.. siapa.."

"Hum? Yang jadi pasangan mu?" Tanya Jung Hoon yang lagi-lagi memotong perkataan Eunhyuk yang dijawab anggukan kepala sang namja manis.

Jung Hoon tampak memasang pose berpikir kemudian mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga sang dancing machine bermaksud berbisik.

"Ra-ha-si-a" bisik nya pelan membuat Eunhyuk cemberut.

"Wae?"

"Masa aku tak tahu siapa yang akan dipasangkan denganku? Bukankah itu tak adil?"

"Maaf Eunhyukkie sayang, tapi PD-nim menyuruhku untuk merahasiakannya padamu dan ah! iya, kita akan mulai shooting minggu depan di Jepang, jadi bersiaplah" Ucap Jung Hoon sembari menepuk pelan pundak Eunhyuk.

"Jepang?"

.

.

.

"Yoboseo, Donghae-ah~ apa kau sibuk?" Ucap Eunhyuk menyapa sang kekasih di sebrang line.

"Aniya. Aku sedang break sekarang. Wae? Merindukanku?" Tanya Donghae yang membuat Eunhyuk mendecih sebal

"Haish.. dasar kau ini pede sekali" Ucap Eunhyuk sementara Donghae terkikik geli.

"Lalu ada apa kekasihku yang manis ini menelpon, huh? Kau sedang tak ada jadwal?"

"Aish.. malah menggombal" Ucap Eunhyuk sebal berbanding terbalik dengan semburat kemerahan yang menghiasi pipinya. "Aniya~ jadwalku nanti sore. Aku tak mengganggumu, kan?" Tanyanya lagi

"Memangnya kapan kekasihku ini menggangku ku, huh? Malah aku senang bisa mendengar suaramu ditengah-tengah break shooting. Setidaknya bisa mengurangi rasa rinduku padamu, chagiya" Ucap Donghae yang masih asyik menggombal membuat wajah sang kekasih semakin memerah.

"Hae ah.. jangan menggodaku~" rajuk Eunhyuk membuat tawa Donghae meledak.

"Arasseo.. arasseo"

Hening sejenak

"Hae.. aku.. Jung Hoon hyung.. menawari aku untuk.. ikut WGM" Ucap Eunhyuk terbata

Hening kembali

".. Hae?"

"Hmm?"

Hening kembali menyelimuti

"... Otte? .."

"..."

"Arasseo.. aku-"

"Ikutlah"

"Huh?"

"Hmm.. aku mengijinkanmu"

"Ta-tapi kalau ka-"

"Aniya.. nan gwaenchana. Kurasa ini merupakan kesempatan yang bagus untukmu, Eunhyukkie.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Wae?"

"A-aniya aku pikir.. kau-"

"Tak mengijinkanmu, huh? Ya, sebenarnya kalau boleh memilih aku tak akan mengijinkanmu mengikutinya. Tapi.. disisi lain aku pikir ini kesempatan baik untukmu. Lagi pula aku percaya padamu, Eunhyuk-ah. Awas saja kalau kau sampai memutuskanku gara-gara acara bodoh itu, huh!" Umpat Donghae sementara sang namja chingu malah terkikik.

"Ah! Atau haruskah aku menjadi bintang tamu disetiap episodenya, huh? Kurasa itu ide yang bagus"

"Yak! Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau mina saja sekalian pada PD-nim supaya kau yang menjadi pasanganku, huh?"

Donghae tersenyum miring mendengar jawaban sang kekasih. "Haruskah? Kurasa itu ide yang bagus. Aku bisa mengatakan pada dunia bahwa kau adalah milikku dan kurasa anak-anak kita akan senang mendengarnya. Bahkan aku jamin ratting acara ini akan bertambah. Mungkin menembus 50%? Huh? Huwaaa sungguh ide yang bagus" Donghae mulai berceloteh dengan semangat

"Yak! Memang sejak kapan kita memiliki anak, huh?"

"Kau tak tahu?"

"Huh?"

"HaeHyuk shipper. Bukankah mereka menganggap kita orang tua mereka? Lagi pula aku memang menganggap mereka adalah anak-anakku"

Blush~ "A-Anak? Memang kapan kita..."

Donghae kembali tersenyum miring "Haruskah kita mengadakan episode spesial cara membuat anak, huh?"  
"Yak!"

"Aigoo~ uri Eunhyukkie ternyata tak terlalu polos, huh?"  
"Yak! Sudah berhenti! Lebih baik aku tutup telfonnya, jangan lupa makan dan segera pulang!"

Tut! Eunhyuk menutup sambungan telfon secara sepihak kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa yang ada di belakangnya.

"Aish.. dasar ikan cucut mesum!" Umpatnya sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal sofa.

.

.

.

"Lee Hyukjae! Lee Hyukjae! Lee Hyukjae! Lee Hyukjae! Lee Hyukjae! Lee Hyukjae!" Teriakan para Elf menggema di bandara. Ya, benar sekarang Euhyuk sudah mendarat denga selamat di Jepang untuk shooting episode pertama WGM-nya.  
Eunhyuk mengedarkan pandangannya sembari sesekali tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada para penggemar yang sudah memenuhi bandara siang ini.

Sigh~

Kenapa ya? meskipun dia dikelilini ratusan penggemar, kenapa Eunhyuk masih merasa kesepian?

Sigh~

Biasanya, ketika di bandara pasti ada seseorang yang akan merangkul pundaknya..

Atau kalau tidak, setidaknya pasti ada seseorang yang akan memegang tangannya dan menuntunnya. Sigh~

Grep! Seseorang merangkul pundaknya membuat Eunhyuk terpaku "Eunhyukkie jangan melamun!" ucap seseorang itu sembari tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ha-Hae?" Ucapnya pelan

"Huh? Yak! Ini aku!" Ucap Jung Hoon sembari menepuk pelan pipi Eunhyuk

"O-Oh, H-Hyung"

"Aish kau ini baru juga berpisah sebentar sudah merindukan si ikan itu, huh?" Tanya Jung Hoon sembari menuntun Eunhyuk menuju van yang telah menanti mereka.

.

.

.

"Aku akan menjelaskan jadwal mu disini. Kita akan memulai shooting nanti setelah makan siang. Jadi sekarang kita akan menuju hotel dan aku akan memberi mu waktu untuk beristirahat sebentar. Setelah itu, kita akan menuju disneyland dan melakukan beberapa take disana. Kau akan diberi beberapa misi sebelum bertemu dengan pasanganmu setelah itu kita akan menuju ke suatu tempat dan disana kau akan bertemu dengan pasanganmu. Aku harap kau bisa melakukan yang terbaik, Eunhyukkie, ne?" Jelas Jung Hoon panjang lebar sembari memberi semangat pada Eunhyuk yang ditanggapi anggukan kepala.

"Kita akan mulai shooting tepat saat kau turun dari mobil ini nanti"

Setelah selesai menerima penjelasan dari Jung Hoon Eunhyuk pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke jalanan yang tengah dilaluinya.

"Disneyland, huh?" dan memori tentang dirinya dan Donghae yang tengah berkencan di disneyland pun terpuar di otaknya.

.

.

.

Van yang ditumpangi Eunhyuk pun sampai di salah satu hotel kenamaan di Tokyo di lobi depan tampak para WGM crew juga beberapa fans yang sudah memadati lobi itu.

"Kau siap?" Tanya Jung Hoon kembali memastikan yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk turun dari van yang ditumpanginya disambut sorotan tiga buah kamera di depannya.

"Oh!" Ucapnya memulai actingnya tepat saat kamera membidik wajahnya.

"Selamat datang, Eunhyuk-shii. Bagaimana perjalananmu?" Ucap sang PD ramah

"Oh, Halo Pd-nim. Perjalananku? Mengejutkan dengan adanya kamera-kamera ini" guraunya membuat para crew tersenyum.

"Senang bisa menyambutmu disini, sepertinya kejutanku berhasil dan aku mempunyai banyak kejutan lainnya untukmu. Ini bacalah!" Ucap sang PD sembari menyerahkan mission card pada Eunhyuk yang langsung dibacanya.

"Selamat datang di Jepang, negara yang akan mempertemukanmu dengan pasanganmu! Welcome to WGM spesial episode! Oh? Benarkah itu?" Tanyanya yang diangguki antusias oleh para crew sementara para fans menjerit senang, dan Eunhyuk agak heran dengan hal itu.

"Tapi sebelum kau bertemu dengan pasangan mu, kau harus menjalankan beberapa misi terlebih dahulu" jelas sang PD yang kemudian menyuruhnya untuk memasuki kamar dan beristirahat.

Sampai dikamarnya, Eunhyuk merebahkan dirinya di sofa dan mengecek ponselnya barangali ada pesan dari para member atau pun dari sang kekasih.

"Huh?" Alisnya mengkerut melihat tak ada notif apapun di layar ponselnya.

"Mungkin sedang sibuk" ucapnya menghibur diri kemudian beranjak hendak bersiap sebelum para crew masuk dan kembali merekam kegiatannya.

.

.

.

"Whoaaa disneyland~!" Ucap Eunhyuk semangat membuat para crew terkikik dengan reaksi antusias sang idol.

"Ku dengar Kau pernah ke sini?" Tanya sang PD

"Eung~ Aku pernah kesini dengan sahabatku" Ucap Eunhyuk sembari menerawang

"Hanya dengan sahabat?" Tanya sang PD bermaksud menggoda

"Eiyy.. memang kau pikir dengan siapa?" Tanya Eunhyuk sembari cemberut membuat semua crew tertawa.

"Baiklah, kita akan lakukan misi pertama mu disini" Ucap sang PD dan Eunhyuk mengangguk mengerti.

"Misi mu adalah..."

.

.

.

"_Yojeum manhi yawin nareul bomyuh chingudeuri marhae. Nuh gateun ae dashi mannajineun mallago marhae. Heundeuruh nohgo ddo woollyuh nohgo. Majimak geu hanmadi naboda joheun saram manna. Geuruhke nan ddo babogati soore manchwi. Dwae bonho nullyo. Nan beolsseo amumal mothago nunmulman non ddo wae wulgo isso baboya!_" Eunhyuk melapalkan rap nya cepat-cepat terutama saat rollercoaster itu berada di tikungan dan memutar 360 derajat

Roller coaster itu akhirnya berhenti sementara sang idol hanya bisa mematung dengan rambut yang sudah acak-acakan.

"Eunhyuk-shii.. gwaenchana?"

"..."

"Eunhyuk-shii?"

"Aku.. berhasil kan?" Tanya nya pada kamera meskipun wajahnya tampak pucat

"Yap! Kau berhasil melakukan misi pertamamu! Menyanyikan bagian rap mu di lagu one love, selamat!"

"Ne, gomawo"

"Siap untuk misi selanjutnya?"  
Gulp~ Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya

.

.

.

"Aish.. Bagaimana ini?" Ucap Eunhyuk sembari menggigit ujung kukunya –kebiasaannya ketika sedang gugup. Bagaimana tidak? Misi keduanya adalah pergi ke SuperDuper Jumping Time- sebuah show di disney land yang ditujukkan bagi anak-anak dan disana Eunhyuk diharuskan bisa membuat semua karakter disney itu beserta penonton yang ada disana untuk ikut menari bersamanya. Oh my~ Eunhyuk memutar otaknya mencari cara agar bisa lolos dari misi ini.  
Musik mengalun kencang, tampak mickey dan teman-temannya memasuki panggung sembari menari-nari.

Eunhyuk menarik napas dalam kemudian berlari menaiki panggung dan mengikuti para karakter disney itu menari. Untunglah saat dia kemari dulu bersama sang kekasih dia sempat menonton acara ini dan hapal beberapa gerakan tariannya. Terimakasih pada otaknya yang sangat mudah menghapalkan gerakan dance.

Para penonton otomatis berdiri melihat sang idol yang tanpa ada hujan apa lagi badai tiba-tiba saja memasuki panggung. Begitu juga para karakter disney itu sempat dibuat bingung dan menghentikkan tarian mereka sesaat –sangking kagetnya- tapi melihat sang idol terus-terusan menari, para karakter disney itu pun melanjutan tariannya, mengikuti gerakan sang idol dan para penonton yang kebayakan anak-anak itu pun tak mau kalah. Mereka ikut menari bersama Eunhyuk.

"Super Duper Jumping Time!" Teriak mereka dan Eunhyuk pun tersenyum lebar.

"Misi kedua, sukses!" Ucapnya bangga sembari mengacungkan kedua jarinya membentuk huruf V.

.

.

.

Ketika malam menjelang, para crew membawa Eunhyuk ke suatu tempat yang tak disebutkan dimana. Yah~ setidaknya itu membuat Eunhyuk kesal karena dia dibawa kesini dengan mata yang tertutup dan kini setelah disuruh mengganti bajunya dan memoleskan sedikit make up diwajahnya –masih dengan mata yang tertutup- Eunhyuk kembali digiring ke suatu tempat.

Alisnya bertaut ketika sayup-sayup dia merasa sedang berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang.

"Kau diam disini dan aku jamin kau akan segera bertemu dengan pasanganmu. Kami akan memberikan isntruksi padamu lewat earphone yang terpasang di telingamu, ok?" Ucap sang PD kemudian meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih ditutup matanya.

"Eunhyuk-shii, silahkan buka penutup matamu" Ucap sang PD yang membuat sebuah senyum terbit paras manisnya.

Mata Eunhyuk membulat melihat lautan shappire blue yang terbentang di depannya.

"Lee Hyukjae! Lee Hyukjae! Lee Hyukjae! Lee Hyukjae! Lee Hyukjae!" Teriakan para Ef menggema di.. err.. tempat konser? Ah entah lah Eunhyuk tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Yang pasti, di depannya tapak ratusan ELF yang tengah mengayun-ayunkan light stik mereka sembari meneriakkan namanya, membuatnya berkaca-kaca. Apa para ELF sudah tahu tentang dirinya yang mengikuti WGM?

Lalu apakah mereka mendukung keputusannya?

Wae?

Ah, maksudnya bukankah waktu Leeteuk hyungnya mengumumkan dia ikut WGM bukan kah para ELF sempat menolak?

Tapi sekarang?

Ah entah lah.

Eunhyuk memutar badannya menghadap ke layar besar yang sekarang menampilkan sososk sang hyung tertua di Super Junior.

"Eunhyukkie? Aigoo~ uri Eunhyukkie akan menikah, eoh? Hyung sempat tak percaya dengan berita ini. Tapi.. itu artinya uri Eunhyukkie sudah dewasa, eoh? Haish.. waktu memang cepat sekali berjalan. Bahkan ketika sekarang aku menyadarinya, Eunhyuk kecilku yang selalu giat berlatih dan merajuk seperti anak kecil sekarang akan menikah. Eunhyuk ah, hyung harap kau bahagia. Saranghae~" Ucap sang hyung sembari membuat love sign diatas kepalanya.

"Yak Eunhyuk ah, bagaimana bisa kau mendahului aku menikah, eoh?" Kali ini tampak sosok namja kebangsaan China yang membuat Eunhyuk kaget.

"Hangeng.. hyung?" Ucapnya pelan

"Kau sudah dewasa dan kurasa memang sudah cukup untuk mu menikah, Eunhyuk ah. Berbahagialah, hyung mendukungmu. Ah iya. Kau harus membawa pasanganmu itu ke China, ara?" dan Eunhyuk pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hyung akan menikah, eoh?" Kali ini dilayar itu terpampang sosok Kibum yang membuat Eunhyuk semakin kaget.

"Kenapa hyung menikah saat aku tak ada di Korea, huh? Tapi.. meskipun begitu, aku ikut bahagia untuk hyung. Kau salah satu hyung yang kusayang. Jadi jika dia tak membuatmu bahagia, segera katakan padaku dan aku akan memberinya pelajaran, ne? Hyung saranghae~" dan itu sukses membuat Eunhyuk meneteskan air matanya, ahh~ Eunhyuk sangat merindukan Kibum, Hangeng dan Leeteuk hyungnya.

"Eunhyukkie, nae Dongsaeng. Kau bahagia?" Kali ini sosok seorang wanita cantik yang ada di layar tersebut membuat Eunhyuk kembali terpaku

"S-sora noona?"

"Kau tahu? Saat dia datang ke rumah dan mengatakan pada kami bahwa dia akan menikahi mu sungguh aku sangat kaget. Tapi disisi lain, aku senang. Itu artinya dia benar-benar mencintaimu, Eunhyukkie. Artinya dia tak ingin kau diambil orang lain. Dan artinya kau benar-benar berarti untuknya. Haaahh sebenarnya aku tak rela melepaskan dongsaeng semanis dan sebaik dirimu untuk dia. Tapi.. karna aku tahu kau juga saaaaangat mencintainya, maka aku pun menyetujui permintaannya. Jadi nae dongsaeng, berbahagialah. Ara? Saranghae~" Ucap sang kakak yang membuat Eunhyuk mematung tak mengerti.

Kenapa hanya untuk sebuah acara harus mendatangi keluarganya segala?

Bukankah mereka hanya akan menjadi pasangan virtual belaka?

Lalu?

Apa maksud perkataan sang kakak, huh?

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dentingan piano membuat Eunhyuk kembali berbalik menatap lautan Elf didepannya.

"_Love oh baby my man! Geudaen naui juhnbu nunbushige areumdawoon. Naui shinbu shini jushin suhnmul. Haengbokhangayo geudaeui ggaman nunesuh nunmuri heureujyo. Ggaman muhri pappuri dwel ddaeggajido. Naui sarang naui geudae saranghal guhseul, na maengsehalgeyo"_

Eunhyuk terhenyak melihat para Elf itu menyanyikan lagu marry you sembari mengayun-ayunkan light stik mereka.

Kedua iris coklatnya semakin terpukau ketika melihat para ELF membentuk tulisan dengan light stick mereka yang bertuliskan 'Happy Wedding ' yang berhasil menerbitkan gummy smile di paras manisnya dan otomatis namja itu membungkukkan badannya, berterimakasih yang dijawab riuh rendah teriakan para ELF.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya Eunhyuk ketika dia bangkit kembali.. para ELF kembali memberinya kejutan dengan membentuk huruf.

'Marry Hae!'

Eunhyuk mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Tapi tulisan itu tetap tak berubah. Marry Hae..

Hae?

Donghae?

Bukannya disini dia akan bertemu dengan pasangannya untuk WGM, huh?

Lalu.. maksudnya para ELF itu apa?

Tak lama terdengar suara dentingan piano

_I waited for such a long time for today_

_I hoped that you would be mine_

_Should I officially propose or throw a surprise birthday party?_

_The rub dub rub dub, heart pounding day is today_

_You are my lovely girl, you are my pretty girl_

_You are my eternal angel, will you accept me?_

_You are my lovely girl, you are my pretty girl_

_Look at my eyes, can you answer me? I am proposing to you_

_Should I rent out a pretty cafe or do it front of many people at City Hall?_

_Should I give you flowers or hold out a ring? I was thinking_

_Even if life tires you, even if you get sick of me, please hug me_

_I'm sorry and I thank you for holding my hand next to me, for comforting me_

_You are my lovely girl, you are my pretty girl_

_You are my eternal angel, will you accept me?_

_You are my lovely girl, you are my pretty girl_

_Look at my eyes, can you answer me? _

_I am proposing to you~_

Donghae selesai menyanyikan lagu nya dan kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Eunhyuk yang masih mematung sementara para ELF masih setia berteriak "Answer YES! Answer YES! Answer YES!"

"Hei, Baby~" Ucap Donghae yang kali ini sudah berada tepat dihadapan Eunhyuk disambut teriakan menggelegar para ELF err haruskah kita menyebutnya HaeHyuk shipper?

"Aku tahu kau mungkin belum bisa mengerti apa yang terjadi disini. Aku bahkan berani bertaruh bahkan kau tak menyadari bahwa sekarang kau sedang memakai kostumku untuk lagu 10 years, kan?" Tanya Donghae dan Eunhyuk langsung mengecek baju yang dikenakannya. Benar saja! Namja itu kini sedang mengenakan celana jeans dan kaus hitam ditambah jas putih dan syal biru sigh~ bahkan Eunhyuk baru sadar kalau baju yang tengah dikenakan sang kekasih adalah bajunya saat perform ten years, ck.

"My dear Eunhyukkie.. seminggu yang lalu aku sudah meminta ijin pada appa dan eomma mu.. meminta mereka agak mereka mau menyerahkan satu-satunya putra mereka. Mempercayakan putra bungsu mereka untuk hidup mendampingku. Hidup bersamaku sampai sisa akhir hidupku.." Donghae menghela napas sejenak, bagaimana pun melamar seseorang ditengah 10.000 ELF itu bukanlah hal yang mudah, kan?

"Dan.. mereka.. mereka berkata semua keputusan ada ditanganmu. Karna itu.. dihari yang spesial ini, ditengah ribuan ELF yang datang dihari ini, aku ingin memberi mu satu tawaran. Satu tawaran yang akan berlaku sampai sisa hidupmu dan tentu saja ini nyata.. bukan virtual apalagi hanya program tv semata. Bukan, ini benar-benar nyata.. sungguh berasal dari hatiku yang paling dalam. Selama lebih dari 10 tahun kita bersama.. kau mengajarkan banyak hal padaku. Berbagi banyak hal denganku. Dan yang paling berharga adalah.. kau mengajari aku bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta.. mengajariku bagaimana rasanya berbagi kasih sayang, bahkan kau mengajariku bagaimana rasanya cemburu. dan tentunya kau memberiku cinta dan kasih sayang yang sangat berharga untukku. Dan di hari ini.. didepan semua anak-anak kita, aku ingin mengikatmu menjadi satu denganku dalam satu ikatan yang lebih pasti, lebih dari sekedar teman, sahabat, atau hanya sekedar pacar. Aku menyayangimu, aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin menjadikan mu pendamping hidupku. Menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamamu, melewati hari-hari bersamamu. Jadi, Eunhyukkie, Nawa gyeolhonhae jullae?" Tanya Donghae sembari berlutut didepan Eunhyuk dan menyodorkan sebuah cincin.

Eunhyuk mematung.. masih tak percaya kalau sang tabatan hati kini sedang melamar sembari berlutut didepannya sementara para ELF semakin berteriak kecang "say I DO! say I DO! say I DO! say I DO! say I DO! say I DO! say I DO!"

Eunhyuk menatap langsung kedalam iris kecoklatan sang namja chingu kemudian tersenyum manis "I do.." Ucapnya yang disambut dengan riuh rendah teriakan para ELF sembari melempari keduanya dengan kelopak mawar merah sementara Donghae langsung menghambur memeluknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Epilog-**

Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar mandinya masih dengan sebuah handuk kecil yang menggantung dilehernya.

"Aigoo! Kau mengagetkanku!" Pekiknya saat iris kecoklatannya mendapati sang kekasih tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Sementara Donghae malah ceberut melihat reaksi Eunhyuk.

"Wae? Kau sakit?" Tanya Eunhyuk sembari mengecek suhu tubuh Donghae dengan punggung tangannya.

Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk dari keningnnya menyebabkan sang namja manis tertarik dan menubruk tubuhnya.

"Aku tak enak badan" Ucap Donghae sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang kekasih.

"Aish.. kau pikir aku ibumu, eoh? Tiap tak enak badan kau pasti datang ke kamarku" Ucap Eunhyuk sembari mempoutkan bibirnya.

Donghae menyamankan posisinya sembari memeluk sang kekasih.

"Aniya.. tentu saja kau bukan ibuku"

"Lalu?"

"Kau kan.. istriku" Ucap Donghae santai dengan mata tertutup membuat Eunhyuk mendecih

"Dasar kau ini" Ucap Eunhyuk sembari membenamkan wajahnya di dada Donghae, merasakan degup jantung sang kekasih yang berdetak kencang, menghasilkan senyuman manis terbit di wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

* * *

Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa apa kabaaarr?

i'm still alive.. i'm still alive #nyanyibarengbigbang  
fict ini spesial pake telor buat orang-orang yang katanya sering di php-in aku u,u  
selamat menikmati(?) maklum kalau garing kriuk-kriuk apalagi berasa flat u,u  
jangan lupa tinggalin jejak XD

bye :*


End file.
